New Beginning
by Sita Fairchild
Summary: Slight language, and sort of confusing ^^ but try it


"Come on you all are weak and pathetic," yelled Chaos.  
"Fine, just you and me Chaos," said Usagi as she asked everyone to lend her their powers so she can become Cosmos. "Why is it not working, why am I not Cosmos."  
"You fool, don't you know Cosmos is only a myth," said Chaos as she dealt another blow to the fallen Senshi and pilots.  
"NO!!!!!!," cried Usagi.  
"Now little Moon Princess it is time to say goodbye," says Chaos as she is about to give the final blow to Usagi, but she is stopped.  
"Chaos. Why don't you fight someone within your own power level," said the girl.  
"Who are you," said Chaos.  
"I am your worst nightmare, Rainbow Power Transform," said that girl as white light covered her and then went away. She was wearing an all white uniform with a rainbow square on the front, long silver done up into two heart shape buns, a long sheer cape, and a long rainbow clear staff with the symbol of a nine pointed star with a crescent moon inside. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Ruler of the Cosmos, Queen of the Universe."  
"No, it can't be," yelled Cosmos.  
"Yes it is. You will pay for all the crimes you have committed here. Cosmos Life Restoration." whispered Cosmos as a silver light covered all of Usagi's fallen Senshi and the pilots. "Now lets fight."  
"Your on," replied Chaos as she took off to the air.  
"Wait, how do you plan to get up there," asked Usagi.  
"Simple," said Cosmos and she thought to herself, and her cape became her wings, transparent in color like fairy wings, but looking like feathers.  
"Wow," said a braided boy.  
"I must finish this, Akina was never meant to have Chaos in her," said Cosmos as she took off after Chaos.  
  
The fight ensures and lasts for about a good hour. Kicks and punches were being matched, and swings of swords were being block, but then all of a sudden a white light erupts and everything is over only one left standing is Cosmos, hold something in her hand. She descends back to the ground.  
  
"Wow," said everyone.  
"Akina," said Cosmos, and the little girl walked over to her.  
"Chibi," said Chibi.  
"Sigh, you couldn't even do anything right, transform yourself now," said Cosmos as she handed her the little orb she was holding.  
"Hmpf, why I like being a little kid," said Chibi, now known as Akina.  
"Just do it," said Cosmos.  
  
Akina took the orb and threw it up in the air and then an orange golden glow surrounded her, as the glow died down, there stood a girl around 17 or 18, with long flowing reddish orange hair in waves, in a fuku that resembles Eternal Moon's with 3 layers of red, orange and yellow making up the skirt, and two orange bows.  
  
"Happy, Hikari." said Akina.  
"Yea, but don't call me that," said Cosmos.  
"We should power down, you know," said Akina.  
"Fine, fine. Besides I don't think they are going to leave us alone," replied Cosmos, and with that the two girls powered down. Akina stood there wearing low rise black pants that flared at the bottom, a black baby tee that had flames on it, and her hair stayed the same. Hikari stood there wearing black leather short shorts that laced up on the side, a black leather halter top that laced up in the front, black leather thigh high boots, and a leather trench coat. Her hair was in a long braid.  
  
"You have questions that you want answered, ne?" asked Hikari.  
"Yes," answered everyone.  
"Fine one at a time," said Akina.  
"Who are you," asked a boy with unruly brown hair.  
"I am Aurora Hikari Winner, I am a year older the Quatra and Usagi. I am Sailor Cosmos" said Hikari.  
"I am Akina Marie Barton, I am a year younger the Trowa. I am Sailor Galaxia," said Akina.  
  
~Setsuna can you hear me~  
~Yes, Aurora, what would you like~  
~give everyone back their memories, but this time around, we want to fall in love with the guys before they have the memories of loving us back, then once they say 'I love you' give them back the rest of the memories~  
~As you wish, Hime~  
"Mind Restoration," said Setsuna.  
  
Memories of the Senshi and Pilots pasts came flowing back to them. As they got back their memories, a large screech was heard.  
  
"HEERO!!!!," yelled a girl.  
"Better run Yuy, here comes the banshee," said Duo.  
"Who," asked Akina.  
"Relena Peacecrap, so called princess of Sanq Kingdom," said Aurora.  
"Oh Heero, I saw this light and I thought you might be hurt, so I came running over," said Relena as she glomped him and started to make him turn blue.  
Aurora was starting to feel sorry for Heero, so she did some thing that no one would except. She walked up to Heero despite Relena being attached to him, Aurora kissed Heero on the lips.  
"Woah," said Duo.  
Relena just blinked then screamed, "YOU LITTLE WHORE, GET OFF MY MAN,"  
"Uh oh," said Akina as she backed away.  
"Why are you backing up onna," asked Wufei.  
"Well trust me, you all should away from Aurora," said Akina.  
Aurora blinked, "Excuse me, did you just call me a whore," as she grabbed Relena by the throat.  
"Y...Yes," coughed Relena, cause she can't breath.  
"Don't ever fucking call me a whore again BITCH," yelled Aurora as she threw Relena about ten feet away from her. Then walks up her and whispers something to her, "Don't mess with me. Keep your hands off Heero, if you don't, and you breathe one word of this to anyone, you are dead. Understand, bitch,"  
"Yes," cried Relena.  
"Good." said Aurora as she walked back to everyone else, "I don't think we will have a problem from her anymore.  
"So now what," asked Trowa.  
"Well we will let Relena have her moment of pacifism," grinned Akina 


End file.
